La Rosa del Desierto
by Princesselve
Summary: ¿Era en verdad malvado en su corazón?¿Qué mentiras y amenazas provocaron su larga marcha? Porqué no prefirió quedarse en su tierra, en paz..." Pequeña reflexión sobre la guerra, y que visión tuvieron los Haradrim de ella.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien

¡Hola!, bueno animada por los reviews recibidos por mi anterior fic, me he decidido a subir esta pequeña historia. Realmente es una pequeña reflexión sobre la guerra, y sobre las otras razas de hombres que habitan la tierra media, especialmente los haradrim, es una visión un poco libre (ya que Tolkien tampoco da muchos datos de su forma de vida) de lo que les pudo conducir a la guerra contra Gondor y de que no todo es blanco o negro en este mundo.

**LA ROSA DEL DESIERTO**

Huesos, sudor, sangre.

No podía respirar, la coraza me ahogaba y el arco me pesaba. El insufrible olor a muerte y sufrimiento me llenaba los pulmones, asfixiándome.

¿Como podía yo, un simple cazador, haber llegado a esta situación?

Sentía que me ahogaba.

Sangre.

Eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. Sangre por todas partes. Cerré los ojos e intenté mirar más allá, intenté recordar algo de aquella tierra, ahora muy lejana, en donde me había criado.

Recordé a mi padre, el cazador mas respetado de toda la aldea. Él fue quién me enseñó todos los secretos de la naturaleza. Con él aprendí a leer las sombras y señales de el gran sol rojo que iluminaba siempre las amplias estepas, en donde dábamos caza a criaturas de grandes colmillos y garras afiladas. Aprendí a descifrar las estrellas, a guiarme por ellas en las frías y peligrosas noches en el desierto, cuando lo único que importaba era cazar o ser cazado.

Él me enseñó a dar caza al gran mûmak, la fuente de casi todos nuestros recursos. Con él nos alimentábamos, nos vestíamos y con sus estimados huesos de marfil adornábamos nuestras tiendas y nuestros cuerpos. Era una criatura sagrada, que lamentablemente estaba empezando a desaparecer de nuestras tierras.

Pronto descubriría el porqué.

Aún recordaba con total claridad el día en que aquel hombre llegó hasta nuestra pequeña aldea. Con sonrisa ladina y mirada esquiva, nos llenó los oídos con historias de tierras lejanas y desconocidas, habitadas por hombres de piel blanca y ojos claros que vendrían hasta nosotros para echarnos de nuestras aldeas y esclavizarnos.

Llenó nuestros corazones de odio y miedo. Muchos jóvenes como yo, pintaron su cara con los colores rojos de la guerra y marcharon con él, en busca de aquellos malvados que querían arrebatarnos nuestra libertad.

Nunca los volvimos a ver.

Tan solo una persona mantuvo la calma y no creyó las palabras de aquel enviado de el que se hacia llamar "Señor de la Tierra Media". Y esa fue mi anciana abuela, la persona más sabia y más vieja de toda la aldea. Todo el mundo acudía a ella en busca de consejo y ayuda y la noche de la venida de aquel misterioso emisario me mandó llamar y me contó una historia que llevaba años transmitiéndose de generación en generación.

- Hace mucho tiempo, siendo yo tan solo una niña, un joven extranjero venido del norte llegó hasta estas tierras. No era como este, sus ojos eran claros como el cielo de la mañana, y estaban enmarcados dentro de una mirada limpia que, a pesar de su juventud, ya rebosaba sabiduría.

Mi abuela me relataba aquello con una tenue sonrisa y la mirada perdida en un pasado ya muy lejano, cuando los rumores de la guerra apenas habían rozado nuestras tierras.

- Mi padre, tu bisabuelo, enseguida comprendió que aquel hombre andrajoso, a pesar de su aspecto descuidado, era algo más de lo que aparentaba y lo acogió sin temor. Le preguntó su nombre y él contesto que se le conocía de muchas maneras, pero que su verdadero nombre era Aragorn. Nosotros le llamamos "Kaled, el viajero lejano".

-Nos contó muchas historias, de tierras lejanas y desconocidas para nosotros, de más hombres como él y de otras muchas razas que habitaban allí, al Norte. Y nos previno de una sombra que se empezaba a extender en una tierra oscura llamada "Mordor".

Mi abuela detuvo su relato y me observó, traspasándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Yo la observaba con temor, intentando asimilar toda aquella información, completamente desconocida para mí.

- Te cuento esto, Akim, para prevenirte. Porque creo que esa oscuridad ha llegado hasta nosotros en forma de palabras suaves y promesas engañosas.

En aquel momento yo no alcance a imaginar la importancia de las palabras de mi abuela. Pensé que yo, un simple cazador, jamás me vería envuelto en problemas de grandes hombres en desconocidas batallas. Pero el mensajero volvió, acompañado de más hombres pálidos, y obligó a todos los muchachos jóvenes de la aldea que pudieran sostener una cimitarra a que se fueran con él.

Mi padre, intentando no dejar entrever la angustia que lo dominaba, me entregó sus armas, heredadas también de mi abuelo, con las manos temblorosas. Le habían considerado demasiado viejo para ir a la guerra. Yo lo observaba con miedo en la mirada, aún sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasándome.

- Se fuerte Akim, pronto acabara todo.

Mi abuela se acercó, acariciando suavemente un brillante objeto que llevaba entre sus ancianas manos, parecía una especie de colgante. Con los ojos brillantes, me lo tendió.

- Esta es la rosa del desierto, Akim, mientras la lleves puesta, podrás volver a casa

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la colgué de mi cuello y la observé, pensando que era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. La rosa del desierto, era un preciado mineral que sólo crecía en lo mas profundo de nuestras tierras. Solo los más bravos daban con su paradero.

Desde ese momento jamás me separé de ella.

Nos condujeron hacia el norte, caminando sin descanso día y noche. A medida que avanzábamos más hombres se unían a nuestras filas. Había entre ellos muchachos desconcertados y temerosos como yo, pero también guerreros de ojos fieros y lanzas amenazantes. Henchían nuestros oídos día y noche, con historias terribles de hombres malvados, habitantes de un reino lejano llamado Gondor, que quería destruirnos. Y nos llenaban la cabeza con promesas de gloria y riqueza.

Yo, cada vez que oía esas historias acariciaba con nostalgia mi rosa del desierto, y pensaba en las palabras de mi abuela…

Al fin, tras muchas jornadas de agotador viaje a través del desierto llegamos a una oscura tierra, de la que en seguida tuve la certeza de que era el "Mordor" del que el viajero Kaled nos había hablado. Detrás de sus negras puertas se agolpaba el mayor ejército que jamás se había visto, repleto de criaturas asquerosas y malvadas que los hombres conocían como "orcos" y de seres tan terribles, que parecían sacados de la peor de mis pesadillas.

Allí vi, por fin, lo que había sido de nuestros sagrados mûmakil. Horrorizado contemplé como a base de tortura y despiadada crueldad los habían convertido en criaturas terribles y fieras, destinadas a aniquilar a todo aquel que se les pusiera por delante.

Iba montado en una de aquellas horribles criaturas cuando la vi. Se alzaba majestuosa y desafiante ante nosotros, y aún masacrada por aquella terrible horda que se lanzaba implacablemente sobre ella, conservaba todo su resplandor. La ciudad blanca me pareció una imagen muy hermosa.

Todo era confuso para mí, el miedo me tenía paralizado y yo aferraba mi arco sin saber muy bien que hacer. Los hombres eran abatidos a mi alrededor y el odio y la fiereza parecían estar por todas partes. Creo recordar que atravesé con mis flechas a unos cuantos jinetes antes de que el mûmak sobre el que iba montado, fuera abatido por los bravos guerreros que se movían debajo de nosotros.

Ahora no podía sentir nada, ni tan siquiera dolor, aunque era consciente de que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba atrapada bajo el enorme peso muerto de la poderosa criatura.

Gritos por todas partes, cuernos de la victoria. Podía notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

A mi pesar, sentí el miedo apoderarse de mí, palpe a tientas mi pecho intentando agarrar mi preciado colgante pero mis dedos se cerraron en el aire. Busqué desesperado con los ojos mi querida posesión pero fue en vano, no podía moverme. Estaba solo y perdido en una tierra desconocida.

Sentí una sombra negra sobre mí y giré pesadamente mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Contemple al hombre que ahora se inclinaba a mi lado con temor. Este acercó su mano y depositó algo sobre mi brazo extendido y suplicante. Era mi rosa del desierto.

Lo miré con el rostro anegado en lagrimas y una sonrisa en la cara, lo había reconocido, aquellos brillantes y bondadosos ojos azules solo podían ser de una persona.

- Gracias Kaled- murmuré mientras apoyaba aquel preciado mineral sobre mi pecho.

Contemplando una última vez su rostro, ahora impregnado de tristeza, volví la vista al cielo, dejando que el tenue sol que empezaba a despuntar por el oeste bañara mi cara. Inundándome con aquella agradable calidez que tanto añoraba.

Sentía como mi cuerpo me abandonaba, ya no había dolor, ni gritos, ni sangre, podía percibir el calor del sol envolverme y la cálida brisa sobre mi cara. Al fin veía la hermosa estepa extenderse ante mi, interminable a la vista, hermosa y salvaje. Y pude oír la apremiante y grave voz de mi padre llamándome, listo para la caza.

Esbocé una tenue sonrisa

Estaba en casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El noble montaraz contempló como con un último suspiro el alma de aquel joven, se separaba de su cuerpo. Con suavidad, cerró los ojos de aquel niño y observo su moreno rostro, ahora en paz. Era la viva imagen de su bisabuelo.

-¡Aragorn!

El rugido de su amigo Gimli, el enano, le hizo volver la vista e incorporarse.

- ¡Huyen como ratas!- exclamó el valiente guerrero, sosteniendo su hacha- ¡Nuestra es la victoria!

- Aún no, querido amigo- replicó Aragorn, volviendo la vista al cuerpo inerte del joven Haradrim. Gimli lo observó en respetuoso silencio- Aún no…

-----------------------------------------------------

_¡Bueno espero que os haya gustado!, acepto todo tipo de criticas y cualquier comentario que me haga mejorar en esta ardua tarea que es escribir ^^_

_¡Muchos besos y gracias por tomaros la molestia de leeros esta pequeña reflexión!_


End file.
